Stitches
by Cupe
Summary: Yaoi. KakuHidan. Kakuzu's feeling a little tense and has Hidan sort his problem out for him, in more ways than one. Graphic yaoi, no likey, no ready. Present for DayDrifter.


**Stitches**

_**(A/N: Wow, long time no new stuff. Eh, Sanctuary is on hiatus, I can't find my notes for it and my het muse has gone, Musey only wants yaoi now XD. A present for DayDrifter cause she writes me lots of porn and she likes Kakuzu's back and rimming XD Please read and review and reviews still means Akatsuki take their clothes off!)**_

"Aaaah! Oh _god_...Hidan..." Kakuzu moaning, arching his back

"Not god, _Jashin_, you heathen bastard." The albino man replied, continuing with his ministrations,

"Fuck...harder..." Hidan rolled his eyes, pressing his fingers harder into the older man's stitched back. He asked himself again how he'd ended up giving the ex-Falls nin a back rub, let alone with said nin on his stomach while the Jashinist straddled him. He couldn't say he wasn't secretly enjoying the sight of his sometimes lover almost writhing underneath him, and the way the tense muscles under the stitched skin rippled when he touched the sensitive seams.

"Feeling any better?" He asked, sitting back and flexing his cramping fingers. Kakuzu nodded,

"Fuck yessss." The Jashinist smirked and made to get off him, Kakuzu's hand wrapping around his ankle prevented this, however,

"What the fuck Kakuzu!?" He tugged at the offending fingers, scowling,

"I'm not done with you yet...keep going." He growled. Hidan sighed,

"Fine fine, just get off my foot." He settled back into position, his finger tips tracing the stitches absent mindedly before he applied a little pressure and slowly began working the remaining tension out. Kakuzu let out a soft, drawn out moan of satisfaction,

"Mmmmm...higher...left...a little more..." Hidan wouldn't have put up with this, if it weren't for the fact that feeling the older man going lax, like putty in his hands, was incredibly arousing. Normally, Kakuzu was strictly dominating, pinning the platinum haired man to the wall, the bed, the floor, whatever, as he ripped their clothes off and plunged into him. Sure, Hidan loved the rough treatment, but it was nice to turn the tables a little, so to speak. As his fingers moved up towards Kakuzu's neck, Hidan felt his partner shiver and noted that the darker haired man's breathing was heavy. He smirked, leaning down and whispering huskily in his ear,

"Getting a little hot and bothered eh Kakuzu?" The mentioned growled,

"Shut up and get on with it before I fuck you senseless then make you finish." Hidan chuckled,

"Alright alright fuckface, keep your cock on." Kakuzu let the insult slid as the priest's finger worked their magic again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been given a back massage...let alone one as good as this. He wasn't sure how or when Hidan had figured out how sensitive the stitching was, or what how arousing having him touching it like that was.

Kakuzu's train of thought was thrown off track when he felt something hot and wet trace one of the seams from his shoulder blade down to his waist. His breath caught in his throat,

"_Shit_ Hidan!" The albino sniggered,  
"I knew you'd like this fucker." He whispered, his tongue lapping at another row of rough, black threads, teeth nipping lightly. Hidan continued like this for a few moment more until Kakuzu let out a feral snarl and knocked the smaller man off him. Hidan landed on the floor with an 'Ooof!' and was about to let out a long string of curses, when Kakuzu joined him, kissing him feverishly. Hidan's eyes widened, unaware he'd turned his partner on this much. The evidence was rock hard and digging into his inner thigh as the black haired man ravished his mouth, hands roaming his bare chest. Before Hidan registered and began moaning, Kakuzu pulled back, staring at the priest with hungry eyes. He reaching towards him and unclasped his rosary tossing it onto the bed before biting harshly at his neck, drawing blood almost instantly. Hidan cried out softly, not as bothered as he should have been that his rosary had been removed, without the proper reverence of the sacred object. Kakuzu kneading Hidan's rapidly hardening cock through the fabric of his pants, making the latter gasp and moan. He continued until his lover was hard, then worked said pants off, licking his lips. Before Hidan had time to react, Kakuzu had swallowed the head of his arousal and was sucking hard, dispelling all coherent thought. Hidan felt like he was in heaven. Kakuzu very rarely pleasured him like this, such was the nature of their haphazard relationship. He basked in the rare treatment, swearing and moaning, apparently he would be giving Kakuzu's back more attention in future. Kakuzu slowly pulled off, with a last lap across the head, he trailed his tongue down, briefly across Hidan's balls before,

"Oh _fuck_!" Hidan cried as the missing Falls nin's tongue flicked across his entrance. It worked past the tight muscle and inside him, making the priest almost scream. Kakuzu smirked, swirling his tongue experimentally, drawing another sharp scream out of his lover. He thrust his tongue into him repeatedly, rewarded with moans and curses every time. Kakuzu's cock throbbed painfully, reminding him of his current situation. With one last firm lap along Hidan's inner walls, he removed his tongue, positioning his cock and plunging into him before Hidan had time to protest.

A raw scream was ripped from the Jashinist's throat as sharp shocks of pain and pleasure shot up his spine. For a moment, he just lay there, as if in shock, while Kakuzu began moving. Then, recovering, Hidan rocked back into him, hands gripping at his shoulders, black nails digging in, drawing blood. Kakuzu growled at the pricks of pain, driving into him faster, harder, making Hidan see stars. The priest pulled Kakuzu down on top of him, kissing him roughly, teeth bashing against each other as they fought for dominance. Hidan eventually submitted, Kakuzu pulling away slightly, blood surrounding Hidan's lips and dripping down his chin. He looked beautiful, tongue darting out to taste the sweet mixture of his own and Kakuzu's blood. The latter thrust in hard again, hitting Hidan's prostate, his swollen lips parting in yet another cry,

"Kakuzu...fuck..." Kakuzu grunted in reply, black painted nails digging into Hidan's hips, dark bruises appearing quickly on his alabaster skin,

"T-touch me..for _fuck's sake_!" He hissed, throwing his head back as his lover obliged, one hand leaving the marred skin and wrapping tightly around his dripping cock, stroking roughly in time with his thrusts. Hidan nearly lost it, letting out a screech that the rest of the Akatsuki lair's occupants no doubt heard. Kakuzu couldn't care less, most if not all, of the members were fucking each other, the ones who weren't (Itachi and Tobi, were Kakuzu's bets) were sorry fuckers indeed. Hidan unconsciously tightened around Kakuzu's cock as he neared release. Kakuzu moaned, gritting his teeth and thrusting harder, slamming into his sweet spot over and over until all Hidan could see was bright flashes of colour, hearing nothing but screams and pants, unable to distinguish his from Kakuzu's. Seconds later, Hidan's vision went completely void of light as he climaxed hard, an inhuman cry forcing itself past his bloodied lips. His body went rigid as creamy liquid spurted from his cock, covering his chest and Kakuzu's hand. He collapsed, limp back onto the floor as Kakuzu thrust deeper one last time before releasing inside his lover. Hidan made a soft noise of pleasure as he felt hot seed filling him. Kakuzu stayed buried inside him, resting most of his weight on his arms, forehead against Hidan's, breathing ragged,

"Holy fucking shit..." Hidan breathed, his pink eyes opening slightly, lips twisting into a grin. Kakuzu snickered, kissing him sloppily,  
"Holy fucking shit indeed Hidan." He murmured in reply. He gently pulled out, standing up slowly and flopping down onto the bed again,

"Hidan..." The priest glanced up from his position on the floor,

"Mmm?"  
"Any chance of a foot rub?" Hidan raised a hand, middle finger raised in defiance,

"Oh? Is that a no?"  
"You bet your fucking arse it is." Came the exhausted reply.

"Disobedient whore..."

"You_ love_ it."He shot back. Kakuzu laughed,

"That I do, Hidan, that I do."


End file.
